Une théière chez les Weasley
by JuneBlackJedusor
Summary: Alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans le carton, ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface froide et lisse. Bill agrippa l'objet et l'extirpa pour pouvoir l'analyser. C'était une sorte de théière. Ou l'histoire d'une théière chez les Weasley.


**Défi. **

_**Thème : Harry Potter. **_

Mot obligatoire : _Théière__._

Min : 1000 mots.

Genre : _Supernatural_.

Personage au hasard : _Bill_.

Temps imposé : ~ 2h.

Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Une théière chez les Weasley.**_

Ils l'agaçaient, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils l'agaçaient ! Soupirant une fois de plus, Bill Weasley, seize ans de son état commencer à désespérer. Les raisons ? Deux choses, appelé plus communément _enfants_ qui étaient en passant ses deux frères, les diaboliques jumeaux de la famille Weasley. Sa mère lui avait demandé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les tas d'affaires et de bibelots au grenier - en compagnie de la goule. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les deux petits monstres veuillent l'aider. Attention, entendons-nous bien : Aider, dans le langage de Fred et George, n'avait pas du tout la même signification que pour le commun des mortels. Pendant que l'un l'occupait - soit en jouant avec un objet pointu ou en s'approchant trop près de la goule - l'autre arrivait pour prendre les objets dans le carton trier pour les remettre dans un carton non-trier. Bill s'en été aperçu après avoir eu trois fois le même objet dans la main. Tout cela aurait été bien plus facile sans eux ! Ou avec de la magie ! Pourquoi cette stupide loi sur la limite d'âge avant d'utiliser la magie existait-elle ?

Alors, quant Bill saisit pour la quatrième fois un vieux bibelot rabougrit - certainement moldu - il explosa.

« Mais vous aller arrêter, non de Merlin ! Foutez le camp avant que je vous balance pas la fenêtre ! »

Il ne fit pas grand cas des protestation des jumeaux, il en pris un par le bras, balançant l'autre sur son épaule et descendit sans ménagement l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder au grenier. Bill les déposa brusquement et les deux garnements en profitèrent pour filer rapidement. Une fois remonter, Bill pris bien soin de remonter l'échelle : il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour les jumeaux de remonter. Facilement, s'entend. Ils pouvaient tout inventer ces deux là ! Cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il repris ses activités de triage, se demandant bien pourquoi son père tenait tant à entasser tous ces bibelots. Il soupira devant l'ampleur du travail. Bien ! Il allait prendre le dragon par les cornes !

Il venait de finir un énième carton, il attira mécaniquement le carton le plus proche vers lui. Il s'aperçut avec plaisir que celui-ci était le dernier et il semblait être rempli uniquement de couvertures ou torchons. Alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans le carton, ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface froide et lisse. Bill agrippa l'objet et l'extirpa pour pouvoir l'analyser. C'était une sorte de théière. Elle semblait être en argent, mais n'aurait rien dit contre un bon coup de polissage. A certains endroits, la théière est tachetée de gris-marron et le bec était ébrécher, mais globalement elle semblait en état de fonctionner. Content de lui, il l'a mis dans le tas des « À descendre » qu'il récupérait plus tard. C'est sa mère qui allait être contente ! Jamais il n'y avait eu des théière en argents chez les Weasley.

Le reste n'était que vieux bout de tissus ou draps déchirés qui ferait de parfait torchons, une fois coupé proprement. Bill pris les cartons qu'il avait trier pour les amener en bas. Il avait juste oublier un détail : l'échelle. Si bien qu'il faillit y laisser la peau quand il posa le pied sur la marche-censé-être-là qu'il avait disparut. En pestant contre ces imbéciles de frères, il replaça l'échelle pour descendre prudemment. Il alla déposer le carton dans la cuisine – sa mère y jetterais un coup d'œil quand elle aurait le temps. Avec Charlie qui se rebellait, les jumeaux turbulents il y avait à faire ! Sans compter Ron et Ginny, qui semblait jouer à un cache-cache permanent. Perçy était peut-être le seul à se comporter à peu prés normalement, quand il ne piquait pas ses crises effroyables. C'était pour ça qu'il devait aujourd'hui s'occuper de Ron et Ginny à la place de Charlie.

« - Bill ? Tu as déjà fini ? Lui demanda son père en entrant dans la cuisine. Il était dans un état lamentable ; couvert de la tête au pied une substance qui semblait dégouliner sur ses vêtements. _C'est maman qui va être contente,_ pensa Bill.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Oh ! Ça, c'est de la peintuire et du si-ment. C'est quelque chose de moldu qui sert à recouvrir les murs et a les construire ! S'emballa son père. N'est-ce pas ingénieux ? Je n'ai pas bien compris le principe, je n'arrive même pas à combler la fissure du mur avec le si-ment.

- Il doit y avoir une technique spéciale. Hein ? Il y a une fissure dans le mur ?

- Oh, fit-il. Son père semblait gêné. En fait, il y a eu un petit problème avec les jumeaux... mais rien de grave hein ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire dans parler à ta mère. Juste une petite fissure de rien du tout. J'ai trouvé que c'était le moment idéal pour tester ça !

- Oui, certainement, approuva Bill un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux voir ce que tu as ramené ? Demanda-t-il en fouillant. Peut être que je trouverais quelque chose qui m'aideras. Oh regarde c'est un grille ! Tu crois que je peux m'en servir pour tenir le mur ? Et cette planche ? Il me faudrait quelque chose qui soit fin, pour pouvoir mettre juste un peu dans la fente, sinon ça dégouline ! J'ai trouvé, annonça son père en brandissant la théière argenté. Si Je met du si-ment la dedans, certainement que ça couleras comme du thé : il suffira juste de nettoyer après. Bien !

- Attend, tu es sur que ça va marcher ?

- Mais bien sur ! C'est la réussite assuré !, renchérit son père.

Si, à ce moment là Bill avait été plus attentif, il aurait certainement réagit. Cette phrase était bien connu : à chaque fois que son père l'utilisait il se produisait un problème. Comme cette fois où, son père avait essayer d'installer « l'éklétricité » dans la maison. Il l'avait détruit un mur en tellement de morceaux que même un sort de réparation n'avait pas pu lui rendre son aspect originel. Bill passait toujours devant avec appréhension : qui sait s'il n'allais pas décider de s'écrouler ? Il était profondément convaincu qu'il lâcherais un jour. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, Bill n'avait pas eu ce réflexe de reprendre la théière à son père. Et il l'avait laissait faire.

_Dans un sens, cela avait bien marcher_, se fit intérieurement Bill alors qu'il entendait sa mère hurler. Elle était revenue i peine quelques minutes, mais elle avait rapidement compris que quelque chose clochait. Surtout quand, sagement, les jumeaux lui firent un bisous pour reparti illico dans le salon. Sa mère les avait suivit et avait pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Accoudé au pas de la porte, Bill devait bien s'avouer que c'était comique. Son père avait, grâce à cette théière, rempli la longue faille qui barrait le mur près de la cheminée. Il y avait donc une grande trace grise à la place de l'habituelle tapisserie, de plus le si-ment avait légèrement dégouliné, ce qui donné un aspect un peu macabre à la chose.

Les jumeaux, encourageait pas le fait que leur propre père peigne les murs, avait voulu le faire aussi ; à l'opposé de la cheminée, Bill apercevait aisément les traces de mains et les dessins fait avec la « peintuire » de son père, qui à tout les coups avaient laissé sans surveillance les jumeaux trop pris par ce qu'il faisait. Charlie, qui avait rejoint le salon en attendant leur mère hurler éclata de rire devant le spectacle, ce qui attisa encore plus la colère de Molly. Elle hurlait contre leur père, qui balbutiait quelques explications incohérentes, penaud devant sa femme.

Les jumeaux, pas du tout concerné finirent par reprendre leur activité de peinture, étant déjà multicolore et très sales. Ce qui ne plus que très moyennement à leur mère. Molly cria sur son mari pour qu'il les arrête en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer le mur et les jumeaux, puis elle lança plusieurs sorts pour enlever le « si-ment » et réparer la fissure. Elle hurla pour que tout le monde s'assoient dans la canapé en agitant :les bras dans tout les sens. Bill l'avait déjà vu énerver, ce n'était pas rare mais là il lui semblait que sa mère allait exploser, tellement elle était rouge.

« - Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme cela, Charlie Weasley ! Assis-toi immédiatement sur ce canapé ! Cria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! La preuve : si j'avais été là tous les murs seraient repeint !, ajouta-t-il, comme une évidence. Molly Weasley rugit. »

Bill était donc là, coincé entre son père tout contrit et son frère qui n'avait de cesse d'attiser la colère de leur mère. Une période rebelle. Les jumeaux étaient à ses pieds, un sourire innocent plaqué sur leurs visages. Sa mère hurla un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de Ginny la face s'arrêter. Molly les regarda d'un air de dire, « vous avez de la chance ! » avant de partir voir ce qui n'allait pas. Bill lui en était reconnaissant, comme tous les autres Weasley présent.

Le soir même, la tempête était passé et personne ne voulait en reparler. Alors que Molly agitait la baguette pour nettoyer les assiettes et ranger les couverts, elle s'aperçut d'un objet qui n'avait pas sa place, elle ne l'avait pas vu et l'avait nettoyé sans y prêter attention. Une très jolie petite théière en argent. _Ooh_, pensa affectueusement Molly, _peut-être est-ce un cadeau d'Arthur_. Il avait du la trouver et penser qu'elle lui plairait ! _Peut-être ai-je été trop dure..._ se dit Molly en la saisissant, avant de la lâcher sous le poids. La théière s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd par terre.

Mais, comme chacun le sait, une fois que le « si-ment » repose, il devient dur. Chose qu'un sorcier tel qu'Arthur Weasley ne savait pas. Un nouveau hurlement ébranla le Terrier.


End file.
